Titanic Time Warp
by Kili15645
Summary: The people from Titanic are all warped forward in time to the year 2020 when the ship hits the iceberg. Please R&R!
1. Prologue-Helga

**Here's a new idea. I hope you like it! Please R&R!**

* * *

Prologue-Helga

I'm Helga, and I'm a passenger on the Titanic. I have my family with me, and I have fallen in love with the most amazing man I've ever met. It was love at first sight, and ever since then we've grown closer.

I lay in my bed, eyes open, just thinking about him. Fabrizio, my true love. His brown hair, his beautiful hazel eyes, and the feeling I get when he kisses me... it gives me butterflies like I've never felt before... Whenever he holds my hand, or has his arm around my shoulder, I feel warm and fuzzy inside.

As I think about this, the ship shakes violently and I sit up immediately, looking outside the window. I don't even know what happens but I'm bathed in a shining white light and I hear a sound so terrible I fall to the floor, feeling slightly dizzy. The high-pitched sound continues, growing louder with each passing moment. Soon, I just shut my eyes, praying it will stop.

"Vennligst... Vennligst..." I whisper, and the world seems to jerk in a swift movement, and I fall on my back, my hands remain pressed to my ears and my eyes shut tight.

Soon, there's nothing but silence.

My eyes crack open to a bright light, and I realize a pretty girl stands over me.

"Are you okay?" she asks, and I nod, sitting up.

"Hvor jeg er?" I ask, rubbing my eyes. When I look around, I don't recognize anything. It doesn't even look like I'm on a ship at all.

"Umm... I don't know exactly what you said, but you're at Lake Michigan... Why?" she asks, I tilt my head, puzzled.

"Hva er Lake Michigan?" I ask, still confused.

"You're not from here, are you?" I shake my head and she smiles. "What did you say? I speak only English."

"Where is Lake Mi..." I trail off, forgetting the name. She just smiles and laughs.

"Lake Michigan is a lake in Michigan. A state in the U.S. It's 2020. Are you sure you don't need a doctor?" she says, examining me closely as if to check for injuries.

"Nei, takk." I reply. Her eyes narrow and she helps me up. "Vent-Year 2020?" I ask, and she nods. "Dette er umulig!" I gasp.

Either this was a dream, or I had jumped forward in time.

* * *

**More people will come later, she's just the first one they found! But there will be lots more characters! Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1: Fabrizio

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 1-Fabrizio

As I wake up from all the pain and spinning, I have a massive headache. I see a girl with pretty blonde hair and light blue eyes and my heart leaps.

"Helga! Mio bella!" I yell happily, hugging her tightly.

"Umm... You must be mistaken, dude. My name isn't Helga." she says, and immediately a wave of embarrassment washes over me and I let go.

"Sorry, you look like-" I say bashfully, she holds her hand up to stop me.

"I understand. It's fine. My name's Camilla." she says, smiling and holding out her hand, as I shake it she pulls me to my feet. I'm startled but I manage a slight smile and take her hand, kissing her knuckles politely.

"Fabrizio." I say, she blushes.

"Maybe we should get you inside, you can stay with the other people we found. Maybe Helga is there." she winks at me and I feel my face reddening in embarrassment.

"Sorry..." I say quietly, scuffling my feet and looking at the ground.

"Oh, do you think you're from 1912 too?" she asks, turning to me. I'm confused now.

"I am from 1912, why?" I ask, confused. She shrugs.

"Everyone we've found here today has said the same thing. It's starting to scare me." she says before walking quickly towards a house, signalling for me to follow.

* * *

When we get inside the house, a girl stands there with light brown hair and she seems to be holding ice against another girl's head. The girl has blonde hair put up in a bun, but after the earlier incident I'm too scared to call her Helga. She sees me and her eyes light up.

"Fabrizio!" she squeals happily. I smile and hug her, and she motions Camilla over,standing next to her. "Vi twins!" she laughs, and Camilla smiles.

"He called me Helga and hugged me. You must be Helga, then? I'm Camilla." she says, and I realize that Camilla and Helga must not have met before, which seems weird. I hold my hand out to the other girl with brown hair and she smiles.

"Luna."

"Fabrizio."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

We smile at each other and suddenly an awkward silence falls over the room. Suddenly, the door is knocked at and we all hear a familiar voice.

"Anybody home? We're freezin' out 'ere!" the voice says with a thick Irish accent.

Tommy.

* * *

**So, there you are! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2: Tommy

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2-Tommy

As the door opened, I just _stared._ There was a girl further back in the room and she made me feel weak all over. I had butterflies in my stomach and my knees wobbled slightly. She looked at me, blushing, and I smiled._  
_

"Wha..." I start, but my throat feels dried out. Finally, I force myself to talk with my normal smile on my face. "Shite it's cold in that Lake!"

"Why were you in the lake?" says a man with a heavy Italian accent. I look back to see Fabrizio standing by his Norwegian girlfriend (who looked an awful lot like the beautiful girl) and I grin.

"Well wasn't my choice laddie, the Heavens dropped me where they fuckin' dropped me!" I laugh, and he smiles. Helga giggles and the two other girls look speechless, they just smile.

"Tommy, this is Camilla and Luna." Fabrizio points to each of the girls in turn and I greet them, shaking their hand. When Camilla's hand touches mine, I feel time freeze. I blush and shake quickly before turning away, hoping she didn't see that. Then I realize: She looks _just like Helga._

"Hey, Camilla, you look lots like the lass Helga, eh?" I wink, and she nods.

"Yes, we've already established that, Tommy." she says, I laugh.

"We might get ya mixed up!" I smile, and suddenly there's frantic knocking at the door. When Luna opens it, Jack and Rose come in with an unconscious little girl. She looks to be between six and nine years old, but she looks like she's freezing.

"Luna, light a fire. Tommy, can you help me with these blankets?" Camilla says, I nod and soon they're sitting next to a fire cocooned in blankets. I hoped they would be alright.

* * *

**Please R&R! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 3: Rose

**Hey, here's chapter 3! R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 3-Rose

Cora had passed out while we were outside from the freezing cold air, but to make things even worse, I have no idea where we are. One moment we're on a luxurious ship, next we're here and freezing half to death!

Tommy, Fabrizio, and Helga were all already here, and Tommy really seemed to like this one girl. She had asked him to help give us blankets and his eyes lit up immediately! It was actually rather comical.

All I really wanted now was peace, but of course that would never come with Tommy here.

"Oi, I'm freezin' me arse off!" he complained, everyone groaned.

"We get it, it's cold out there!" Jack snapped, and Tommy put his hands up in mock defeat. I could feel my hands curl into fists. I was tired of Tommy complaining, to be honest. It had only been about an hour and already I was tired.

"Tommy, will you please be quiet? Helga is trying to sleep! She has a headache!" Fabrizio begged, Tommy nodded. Finally.

"Fabrizio, hvor er vi?" Helga asks, he smiles.

"I don't know... Lake Micha..." he got stuck with the name and Camilla giggled.

"Lake Michigan." she said and Fabrizio nodded.

"We will be okay!" he said to her, stroking some stray hairs from her face and kissing her forehead. Her eyes flutter shut and I smile, leaning on Jack's shoulder as he cradles Cora's head in his lap. Suddenly, her eyes flutter open and she moans quietly.

"Uncle Jack? Where is this?" she asked.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! R&R! I'll update ASAP.**


	5. Chapter 4: Cora

**Here's chapter 4! R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 4-Cora

When I opened my eyes, Uncle Jack was there. My head ached and I was freezing, and blankets were making it slightly hard to breathe from the weight.

"Uncle Jack? Where is this?" I asked, confused. He seemed startled that I was awake, and I just smiled.

"This is Lake Michigan, Cora. It's in the United States. Something happened and apparently we're in the future! This is a really cool adventure!" he said, I giggled. Uncle Jack made everything sound really fun.

"Okay! Why aren't we on the Titanic?" I ask, looking around. Then I realize-my daddy isn't here.

"Daddy!" I scream frantically, looking around wildly. Uncle Jack hugged me close to him and whispered something in my ear.

"Your daddy isn't here right now. I'm sorry Cora. I'm sure he's alright." Uncle Jack soothes, but I shake my head, still screaming.

"I want my daddy please! Please!" I feel tears run down my face. I want Daddy. I want England. I wanna go home. So I just lie down on Jack's lap again, crying. His Italian friend Fabrizio comes over and lays a hand on my back.

"Hey, I miss my mama. You just have to realize you aren't alone. I'm sure your daddy is safe out there and he's worried for you, too. But we will find him soon. Just you wait." Fabrizio says, and I look up at him, my lower lip trembling.

"You promise?"

"Si, I promise! He could come right through that door now!" he replies, gesturing toward the door with his hand. All of a sudden a knocking is heard at the door and he looks at his hand. "Wow. Non mi aspettavo che per funzionare." he mutters, and I run to the door, throwing it open. Someone tall stands there, a man, and his warm smile makes my heart leap with joy.

"Daddy!"

* * *

**So there you are! Please R&R, I'll update soon!**


	6. Chapter 5: Jack

**Here's chapter 5! R&R! I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 5-Jack

Cora opened the door, slowly looking up. I gasp quietly as I realize that it was her dad.

"DADDY!" she screamed from happiness, throwing her arms around his neck as he leaned down to pick her up. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, Cora!" he said, smiling and kissing her cheek. "I thought I lost ya there!" he laughed, she giggled.

"Here I am! And Uncle Jack brought me here while I was cold and got me lots and lots of blankets!" she squealed, pointing at me and jumping up and down.

"Thank you, Uncle Jack." he said to me, winking.

"My pleasure, Mr. Cartmell." I reply, waving my hand. Fabrizio was still looking at his hand a muttering something in Italian, in awe of what had just happened. I punch his shoulder and he looks up, hazel eyes wide, and Cora runs over and hugs around his neck.

"Thank you, Mr. Fabrizio. You brought my daddy back." she whispers, I can't help but smile as his arms wrap around her.

"Grazie, but it wasn't-" he starts, I shake my head. He stops talking and smiles, looking into her eyes. "It was my pleasure, Cora."

I nod and he smiles, going back to Helga. She kisses his cheek and he lays down beside her, stroking her hair as she falls asleep. Cora and her dad play a little game that I don't know, and I turn to Rose and Tommy.

"So, that lassie Camilla... She's somethin' else, huh?" Tommy says dreamily, we both giggle.

"Yeah, I suppose. Tommy, you've got it bad!" I say, laughing and Rose smiles at him.

"Be careful Tommy, don't get her mixed up with Helga!" Rose replies, and Tommy shakes his head.

"Never! I can tell 'em apart. Besides, Helga's always with Fabri." he says, and I nod. He had a point there.

"Still..." Rose says as Luna comes in.

"Dinner everyone!"

* * *

**There you are! R&R!**


End file.
